


Insatiable

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-27
Updated: 2004-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Total PWP





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Lex didn't consider himself orally fixated. Sure, in prep school and again in college, he'd been given a hard time over the way he always had a pretty blue bottle handy, just the right thing to wrap his lips around and suck. But no, no oral fixation. He didn't smoke. Not even cigars and they'd been trendy among his set for years now. He also didn't over eat. One would never find Lex Luthor mindlessly stuffing chips or cookies into his mouth. Definitely no oral fixation.

 

Clark, on the other hand, could fairly be accused. The kid ate like a horse, whether he was being fed by his mother or Lex's cook or the slop slinger at the local diner. Moreover, Clark was always doing things with his own lips, like pursing them and pouting with them and even licking them. Lex really couldn't blame Clark. If he'd had a mouth like that, he might well have been orally fixated. And now Clark was doing it again. Doing things with that mouth. You would almost think he was doing it on purpose, except Clark wouldn't tease him. Clark was not that mean. So he must not realize that brushing his own lips with those big, strong fingers was guarantied to make Lex a little tense, even if he was just brushing away crumbs. 

 

Something was just not right about it, and then Clark was gazing up at him with an odd expression and in some sort of bizarre bit of Clarkness reached over and brushed those big strong fingers against Lex's lips. There was no reason, really. Lex had no justifying crumbs on his own mouth. But Lex was not about to object, oral fixation or not, because those fingers suddenly made Lex's dining room, as well as his conscious awareness and all the problems he'd ever have, fade into oblivion. It was not orally fixated of him to part his lips slightly and suck one of those fingers in to play with his tongue. So what if he found the combined flavor of Clark and piecrust crumbs deliciously arousing. What Clark did in response, that lip licking thing, again, now that was orally fixated. Especially the way he made his tongue linger just a little at the top, right where Lex's scar would be if Clark were licking his own lips.

 

Lex only had a second to wonder what that would feel like before Clark leaned across the table and, removing his finger from Lex's mouth, executed an exact replay of the lip-licking on Lex's own lips, and yes the lingering on the scar part felt exactly the way he'd hoped it would. It was rather shocking really, though not so much because he'd never expected introverted, innocent Clark to make the first move. Clark hadn't been quite so introverted and innocent since their separate exiles of the previous summer and Lex's solo exile into oblivion of the previous fall. But that was something to examine in detail later, when he wasn't quite so distracted by Clark's lips, which had fastened themselves to Lex's mouth and were making his entire body tingle. Now that was shocking. Lex had been kissed hundreds, Hell, thousands of times. Had been kissed by passionate amateurs and dedicated professionals and meteorite-enhanced vixens and not one of them had made Lex feel this good. Clark hadn't even tentatively ventured to open Lex's lips with his tongue, but then he had and Lex's instinctively brushed against Clark's and that's what they meant by seeing stars. 

 

It was a good thing they were at the end of the table really, or Lex would have somehow dragged Clark across it by his hair. Not that he was really that strong, but maybe Clark's adrenaline excuse wasn't that lame, after all. He did manage, hands grasping thick, silky locks and lips firmly pressed to lips all the while, to pull Clark up from his chair and away from the table and start them towards the library and its big, soft couch.

 

Tumbling onto said couch still attached to Clark was perhaps not the most graceful move he'd ever made, but it certainly served its purpose. As much as he did not want to disengage from Clark's mouth, it appeared there was no other way to maneuver himself into a position to get at least some of their clothes out of the way. Clark, in keeping with his earlier behavior, seemed to be one step ahead, and had somehow removed his own flannel overshirt before they'd even separated. Once apart, T-shirt, sweater, jeans and pants swiftly joined the flannel on the floor, and Lex's lips and tongue were finally allowed to explore beyond the delightful, but limited world of Clark's mouth. Nipples, earlobes, miles of smooth golden skin covering perfect hard muscles, all lay spread before him like a feast for a god. Godlike, Lex took his time, licking, kissing, scraping his teeth as it suited his pleasure while his banquet writhed beneath him. He worked his way down Clark's chest, stopping only when confronted by a pair of blue and red plaid boxers, and then only briefly to let Clark lift his hips so the obstacle could be removed. 

 

Lex was back to licking his own lips. Clark stared back, anticipation, hope, and fear all abundantly apparent in his expression. With a quick grin, Lex did his best to fulfill Clark's hope and allay his fears, first with his lips and firm kisses pressed to every centimeter of the shaft of Clark's cock, then with tongue and solid, deliberate licks to the head. Pausing to verify the results, Lex noted the fear had been replaced with something more like ecstasy, but Clark's eyes were now tightly closed, so he would have to continue his ministrations to be sure his efforts had been effective. There were condoms in his desk drawer, because Lex was nothing if not an optimist when it came to getting laid. 

 

Clark relaxed considerably when Lex returned and after applying another round of kisses and licks, then applied the condom to Clark's once-again substantial erection. When he opened his mouth and swallowed half of Clark's cock, grasping the bottom half with his left hand and stroking in time to his mouth's movements, the writhing returned and he was sure he was on the right track. The trick though was to keep Clark in this state of being almost about to come for as long as possible, because when Clark came, Lex would have to stop sucking him. And that would not do. He put every bit of expertise he'd ever picked up from blurry nights in Hong Kong to repeated viewings of his favorite gay porn into keeping Clark just on the edge. Steady rhythm alternating with sudden pauses and lighter touches did the trick until Clark seemingly couldn't stand it anymore and grasped Lex's head, held it in place with a grip that was obviously trying hard not to be too much and began to fuck Lex's mouth. He never went deeper than Lex could handle, and how Clark knew what that would be was another thing they'd discuss later, along with how they were both getting tested because Lex wanted to do this sans latex. Clark continued to set the rhythm, but Lex reasserted some control by varying the pressure of his hand lips and tongue, until Clark was growling and harder than ever and he could feel Clark's hot come filling the condom and next time it would be filling his mouth.

 

He released Clark from his mouth and removed the condom while Clark collapsed on the couch, a sated and dazed look of contentment on his face. Still hard himself, but unwilling to disturb Clark's peace, at least for now, Lex spread out on top oh him and let his mind wander.

 

Lex was not orally fixated. Definitely not. But he had to admit that a wealth of evidence, including hundreds of fantasies and an entire room full of fetishes and the fact that he'd already rearranged his calendar to spend every free minute with the guy, pointed to the possibility that he might, just maybe, be Clark fixated. Lex could live with that.


End file.
